Taste of You
by sardonxy
Summary: Alibaba yang harus menanggung hutang-hutang keluarganya, bekerja di restoran yang dikelola oleh keluarga Ren. Saat Alibaba merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri, tidak disangka-sangka bosnya yang terkenal galak malah menyemangatinya. EnAli, oneshot, modern AU, maybe OOC&typo, don't like don't read!


Summary&warning: Alibaba harus menanggung hutang yang ditinggalkan keluarganya, bekerja di restoran yang dikelola oleh keluarga Ren. Saat Alibaba merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri, tidak disangka-sangka bosnya yang terkenal galak malah menyemangatinya. EnAli, modern AU, maybe OOC&typo, don't like don't read!

Pairing: Kouen x Alibaba

Disclaimer: Magi: the labyrinth of magic milik Ohtaka Shinobu~

A/N: Fic pertama saya di fandom selain hetalia! Salahkan teman saya, yang bikin saya keracunan EnAli, dan jadilah fic ini.. Btw, ini fic pertama sejak saya kerja, dan setengah dari fic ini diketik di hape disela-sela jam istirahat, ngantri bus, etc.. Mohon maaf klo ada typo atau beberapa kesalahan penulisan..

Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

**Taste of You**

Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota, lampu-lampu yang biasanya germelapan itu mulai padam sedikit demi sedikit. Yang tersisa hanyalah penerangan berupa lampu jalan dan beberapa lampu dari toko-toko yang sebagian besar sudah tutup.

Salah satu restoran yang masih menyalakan lampunya namun memasang tanda 'tutup' di depan pintunya adalah sebuah restoran masakan Cina berinterior kuno.

Di bagian depan restoran, terpasang beberapa lampion berwarna merah untuk meramaikan suasana. Bagian atap restoran juga didekorasi berbentuk bangunan ala Cina tempo dulu. Tidak lupa sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Ren's Kitchen' yang terpasang di depan restoran.

Ya, Ren's kitchen adalah salah satu restoran yang terkenal dengan masakan khas Cinanya yang melegenda. Cabangnya sudah tersebar di seluruh dunia dan terus bertambah sampai sekarang ini.

Pendiri Ren's Kitchen ini adalah keluarga Ren. Awalnya, restoran ini hanyalah sebuah retoran kecil di sebuah kota kecil di Cina. Namun kelezatan restoran ini terus menyebar di kalangan para pecinta kuliner dan lama kelamaan, restoran ini punya manajemen dan infrastruktur yang baik sehingga bisa diterima oleh masyarakat di penjuru dunia.

Yang menjalankan usaha ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah keluarga Ren sendiri. Saat ini, restoran dijalankan oleh generasi keempat, yang berambisi membuka lebih banyak cabang lagi di seluruh dunia.

Kembali ke restoran tadi. Restoran tadi adalah cabang Ren's Kitchen yang baru saja berdiri beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di dalamnya, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang masih membereskan konter minuman yang masih sangat berantakan.

_'Daun teh ini kapan habisnya sih?' _gerutunya dalam hati.

Malam itu, dia diminta untuk membereskan stok daun teh yang baru saja tiba. Sebenarnya, ini bukan tugas utamanya. Tapi permintaan dari atasannya memang tidak bisa ditolaknya.

Alibaba memandangi tumpukan daun teh berkemasan yang baru saja tiba di toko sore tadi. Ia diminta membereskannya sendirian. Awalnya ada beberapa rekan kerjanya yang membantunya, namun sekarang sebagian besar sudah pulang karena berbagai macam alasan dan tinggallah Alibaba sendirian di toko. Karena ia yang diserahi tanggung jawab utama dari bosnya, mau tidak mau ia harus tinggal sampai larut malam begini.

"Aahhh! Aku sudah lelah dan lapar! Rasanya ingin pulang saja!

Alibaba memang belum makan malam, gara-gara sejak tadi dia buru-buru ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu pulang. Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata pekerjaan ini memakan waktu lebih lama daripada yang ia kira.

Setelah jenuh dengan pekerjaan, akhirnya Alibaba menyerah dengan rasa laparnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu di dapur. Walaupun pekerjaannya sedikit lagi selesai, perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi.

Ia berjalan ke dalam dapur yang sudah bersih. Koumei, kepala koki di restoran ini memang agak bawel tentang kebersihan. Sifatnya memang terlihat santai, namun semua staff di restoran ini segan kepadanya. Bukan hanya karena ia bagian dari keluarga Ren yang notabene adalah pemilik restoran ini, kemampuan memasaknya juga diakui oleh semua staff disini.

Alibaba membuka kulkas besar di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, para staff sudah punya bagian bahan masakan sendiri yang boleh mereka masak. Namun Alibaba merasa tidak ada bahan makanan yang bisa ia gunakan saat itu. Kebanyakan isinya adalah bahan untuk masakan Cina yang menjadi ciri khas restoran tempat ia bekerja. Namun, yang ia inginkan adalah makanan khas timur tengah, seperti restoran milik ayahnya dulu.

"Ayah..."

Tiba-tiba, Alibaba merindukan keluarganya dan restoran milik ayahnya.

Kalau saja restoran ayahnya tidak bangkrut akibat ditipu. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak berhutang pada lintah darat itu. Kalau saja keluarga Ren tidak membayar hutang keluarganya...

"Sudahlah...Kalau dipikirkan terus menerus memang tidak akan ada habisnya."

Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, Alibaba bekerja di Ren's kitchen yang terkenal ini. Setengah tahun yang lalu, ayah Alibaba meninggal karena sakit, menyusul ibunya yang sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil. Sepeninggal ayahnya, Alibaba berusaha melanjutkan usaha restoran milik ayahnya. Namun tak disangka-sangka ternyata selama ini ayahnya terlibat dengan para lintah darat dan mereka selalu membuat ulah di restoran milik ayahnya.

Saat Alibaba sudah ingin menyerah, untungnya ada teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya. Alladin dan Morgiana adalah dua sahabat Alibaba yang selalu memberi dukungan padanya. Selain itu, ada juga Sindbad, paman Alibaba dari pihak ibunya yang seringkali membantu Alibaba mengurus restorannya.

Balbadd, restoran milik ayah Alibaba bukanlah restoran yang seterkenal Ren's kitchen. Namun orang-orang selalu ramai restoran itu karena cita rasa dan dekorasinya yang unik. Waktu ayahnya masih hidup, Alibaba merasa itulah masa-masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Sekarang, Balbadd sudah ditutup. Balbadd dibeli oleh Ren enterprise dan sekarang hanya dijadikan gudang untuk Ren's kitchen. Pegawai-pegawainya sebagian dipindahkan ke cabang-cabang Ren's kitchen yang lain dan sebagian lagi memilih untuk mengundurkan diri karena tidak mau berada di bawah pimpinan Ren enterprise yang terkenal bertangan besi tersebut.

Awalnya, Alibaba tidak rela Balbadd ditutup begitu saja. Bahkan, ia ingin berhenti kuliah untuk meneruskan Balbadd. Namun, para penagih hutang terus membuat ulah sehingga restoran menjadi sepi pelanggan dan Alibaba yakin ia tidak akan bisa menutup biaya operasional yang selama ini dikeluarkan. Ia tidak ingin memecat para pegawai yang sudah ia kenal sejak dulu dan selalu membantunya.

Di sisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan Sinbad yang selalu membantunya ketika ia dalam kesulitan. Ia ingin bisa mempertahankan Balbadd dengan tangannya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, ia menerima tawaran Ren enterprise yang ingin membeli Balbadd. Kesepakatan pun diambil. Sampai Alibaba bisa melunasi hutang-hutangnya, dia harus bekerja di Ren's kitchen dan beberapa karyawannya juga bisa bekerja kalau mereka mau. Beberapa yang memilih keluar diberi uang pesangon yang cukup layak.

Alibaba membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari yang menyimpan peralatan dapur. Sepertinya ia ingin memasak sesuatu untuk memenuhi perutnya yang sudah berbunyi nyaring sejak tadi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di dapur? Apa kau tidak lihat konter minuman masih berantakan?" Sebuah suara membuat Alibaba menengok ke arah pintu tempat suara itu berasal. Suara itu adalah suara dari orang yang merupakan sumber masalah Alibaba, sekaligus penolongnya. Ren Kouen.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar kok! Memangnya tidak boleh? Nanti aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi." jawab Alibaba. Bosnya yang satu ini memang dikenal sebagai atasan yang keras dan tidak sungkan untuk memberi hukuman yang berat kepada karyawannya yang bersalah. Berkat tangan dinginnya, cabang yang ia pimpin menerima pernghargaan sebagai restoran terbaik di salam internal Ren enterprise tahun lalu.

"Istirahat dengan mengacak-acak dapur? Carilah alasan yang lebih masuk akal." ujar Kouen.

"Aku cuma ingin buat sesuatu.. Kebetulan tadi aku belum makan malam."

Kouen hanya diam mendengar jawaban Alibaba. Dilihat lagi, Alibaba memang terlihat lelah. Kuliah di pagi hari dan bekerja sampai larut malam seperti ini memang menguras tenaganya. Ditambah lagi dia belum makan malam.

"Sudah, kau selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu. Biar kubuatkan sesuatu" ujar Kouen.

Alibaba kaget. Jarang-jarang bosnya yang satu ini mau memasak untuk bawahannya. Walaupun kata orang-orang kemampuannya memasak tak usah diragukan lagi, belakangan ini dia jarang turun ke dapur untuk memasak. Semua karena kesibukkannya mengurus manajemen restoran.

Alibaba masih saja bengong mendengar jawaban Kouen tadi. Akhirnya Kouen menarik tangan Alibaba dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Tunggu disini. Jangan ganggu aku sebelum aku keluar dari dapur."

Alibaba hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perkataan Kouen. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Eh?"

Ketika Alibaba kembali ke counter minuman, semua bungkusan daun teh sudah tertata rapih di dalam lemari. Yang tersisa hanyalah kardus-kardus besar yang belum dirapihkan. Selain itu, di atas meja terdapat secangkir teh yang masih mengepul asapnya. Alibaba menemukan sebuah memo kecil di samping cangkir teh tersebut.

'Minum teh herbal ini. Aku yang repot kalau kau sakit'

Di memo itu tidak tertulis nama atau inisial apapun. Tapi Alibaba mengenal tulisan itu. Tulisan tangan yang tertata rapih, singkat dan tanpa basa basi. Itu adalah tulisan Kouen, bos Alibaba.

Alibaba tersenyum geli membaca memo dari Kouen. Bosnya yang satu itu memang terlihat galak dan tidak banyak bicara, namun dia juga punya sisi lembut seperti ini.

Dulu, Alibaba pertama kali bertemu Kouen saat para penagih utang membuat ulah di Balbadd. Alibaba berusaha mengusir mereka namun percuma. Jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak dan mereka membawa senjata tajam. Saat itulah Kouen datang dan menawarkan diri untuk membeli Balbadd.

"Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, bocah. Kau mau terus hidup di bawah bayangan pamanmu itu? Dimana rasa tanggung jawabmu kepada ayahmu?"

Itulah kata-kata Kouen yang selalu terngiang di kepala Alibaba. Ia memang masih bocah yang perlu belajar banyak tentang dunia ini. Ia tidak bisa terus merepotkan paman Sinbad sampai ia dewasa nanti.

Pada akhirnya, Balbadd dijual dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Alibaba melirik teh yang masih hangat tersebut, lalu meminumnya.

"Pahit.."

Rasa teh itu mengingatkan Alibaba kepada bosnya yang galak itu. Ia memang selalu tegas kepada karyawan-karyawannya, dan Alibaba sendiri sudah beberapa kali kena semprot akibat kecerobohannya. Namun, Alibaba harus mengakui semua itu Kouen lakukan demi kebaikan mereka semua. Mungkin bagian itulah yang mirip dengan teh yang diminum Alibaba. Pahit tapi menyehatkan. Alibaba pun menenggak minuman itu sampai habis.

Setelah meminumnya, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membereskan kardus-kardus yang berserakan itu tidak memakan terlalu banyak waktu. Setelah selesai membuang kardus-kardus kosong di belakang restoran, Alibaba masuk lewat ke pintu belakang yang langsung tersambung dengan dapur.

Saat ia sedang membuka pintu, terlihat Kouen sedang mencari-cari piring di rak.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Aku baru saja selesai membuang kardus-kardus kosong itu di belakang."

"Duduk saja disana." Kouen menyuruh Alibaba duduk di counter yang ada kursinya. Biasanya _counter_ itu digunakan untuk menaruh _garnish-garnish_ untuk menghias masakan yang akan dihidangkan kepada para tamu. Tidak lama kemudian, ia membawa sepiring nasi goreng _yang chow_ ke hadapan Alibaba.

"Makan ini." Ucap Kouen singkat sambil menyodorkan piring itu ke depan Alibaba. Ia menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan Alibaba.

Alibaba cukup kaget dengan perlakuan bosnya hari ini. Selain membantu Alibaba, bahkan ia membuatkan teh dan memasak untuk Alibaba. Melihat Alibaba yang bingung, Kouen hanya merespon "Sudah, makan saja. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kalau kau sakit, nanti aku yang repot."

Alibaba masih saja bengong melihat nasi goreng yang kelihatannya enak itu. Ada apa dengan bosnya hari ini? Apakah dia baru menang lotere? Atau diterima cintanya oleh sesorang? Yah, yang terakhir tidak masuk akal sih, mengingat bosnya yang gila kerja dan sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan urusan cinta...

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Mau kusuapi?"

Tanpa sadar wajah Alibaba memerah mendengar pertanyaan Kouen barusan. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Jawab Alibaba. Akhirnya, Alibaba mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya. Ternyata nasi goreng itu memang seenak kelihatannya. Akhirnya Alibaba bisa merasakan masakan Kouen yang sering dibicarakan itu. _'Ugh, aku tidak boleh kalah darinya! Suatu saat aku akan bisa membuat masakan yang tidak kalah enak daripada dia!'_

Alibaba masih terus makan dengan lahap, sedangkan Kouen melihat Alibaba yang asyik menyendok nasi goreng buatannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini? Maksudku, soal pekerjaanmu di restoran dan kuliahmu."

Alibaba kembali bengong mendengar pertanyaan Kouen. Padahal selama ini bosnya terkenal sebagai orang yang tidak pedulian kepada karyawannya. Ia hanya peduli pada hasil kerja karyawannya saja.

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Setiap hari kuliah, datang kesini lalu pulang malam." Di dalam hati, Alibaba kembali berceloteh tentang kekesalannya kepada bosnya yang seringkali membuatnya pulang malam. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia tidak pernah berani marah-marah secara terbuka di hadapan bosnya yang galak itu.

"Semangat." Kouen berkata singkat, sambil menepuk pelan kepala Alibaba. "Kau yang memilih jalan ini. Kau harus menyelesaikan apa yang kau pilih. Memang sulit, tapi kurasa kau bisa melakukannya."

Alibaba cuma bisa kembali bengong mendengar kata-kata Kouen. Kenapa bosnya mendadak jadi baik begini? Yah, sebenarnya dia pernah baik juga waktu awal-awal bertemu Alibaba. Tapi lama-lama Alibaba sendiri sadar akan kekejaman bosnya yang satu ini, makanya dia jadi malas kalau harus berinteraksi dengannya.

"Kau kuat, Alibaba. Kurasa kau bisa seperti ayahmu nantinya. Tidak, kau bisa jadi lebih daripada dia."

Alibaba kembali mengingat ayahnya, semua hutang-hutangnya yang harus ia tanggung dan kehidupannya yang sekarang menyedihkan ini. Alibaba memang masih anak kecil yang tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri. Rasanya kalau tidak ada Sinbad atau Kouen yang menolongnya atau Alladin dan Morgiana yang selalu mendukungnya, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, Airmata mulai mengalir dari mata emasnya. Kata-kata Kouen tadi bermaksud menghiburnya, tapi ia malah jadi sentimentil dan menangis begitu saja. "Iya.. Aku tahu...Aku.. pasti bisa... melunasi.. semuanya..." ujar Alibaba sambil terisak, mengingat kenangan sedih tentang keluarganya.

"Lihat, kau memang masih bocah cengeng."

Alibaba hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa airmatanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Kouen menyodorkan tissue kepada Alibaba. "Ini. Habiskan makananmu. Biar kuambilkan minum." Kouen beranjak dari kursinya mengambilkan minum untuk Alibaba.

Alibaba menyeka air matanya dengan tissue tadi, lalu kembali menghabiskan makanannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran bosnya hari ini. Berbuat baik pada Alibaba, lalu membuatnya menangis. _'Apa sih yang dia mau?'_ gerutu Alibaba dalam hati. Alibaba kembali menyendok nasi itu ke mulutnya. Entah kenapa rasanya lebih asin daripada tadi. Mungkin karena airmata Alibaba yang jatuh tadi?

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin bosnya bermaksud baik dengan menyemangati Alibaba. Akhir-akhir ini Alibaba makin dipusingkan dengan hutang ayahnya yang tidak kunjung lunas, dan kuliahnya yang semakin membuatnya stress. Tapi cara menyemangatinya yang tidak biasa itu, malah membuat Alibaba merasa sentimental dan menangis dan merasa sedikit lega. _'Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya nanti'_. Alibaba kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Saat Kouen kembali sambil membawa segelas air, Alibaba sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Perutnya sudah terisi penuh, dan matanya sedikit merah karena menangis tadi. Kouen menyodorkan gelas tadi kepada Alibaba, dan Alibaba langsung menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Alibaba setelah menenggak habis isi gelas tersebut. "Terima kasih untuk bantuan dan makanannya. Lalu... terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku.." tanpa sadar, wajah Alibaba memerah saat mengatakan hal ini kepada bosnya. Sudah menangis di depan bosnya, ia malah mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan.

Kouen sedikit kaget melihat reaksi Alibaba. Ia tersenyum tipis sekali. Alibaba kaget melihat Kouen yang jarang tersenyum, tiba-tiba tersenyum di depannya. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu, cuci piring dan gelas ini. Setelah itu kita pulang."

"Kita? Pulang?" tanya Alibaba, heran dengan pernyataan bosnya barusan.

"Kau tidak mau kuantar pulang? Ini sudah malam sekali. Kurasa bus terakhir ke rumahmu sudah tidak ada lagi. "

Alibaba menengok ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu. Ternyata sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Bus terakhir jam 10.45 tidak mungkin bisa dikejarnya lagi..

"Cepat bereskan semuanya. Aku tunggu di depan."

Alibaba mengangguk. Kouen keluar dari dapur, membiarkan Alibaba berberes sendirian.

'_Kenapa hari ini dia baik sekali kepadaku? Apa dia benar-benar habis menang lotere?'_ Alibaba pun beranjak untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya hari itu: Mencuci piring.

_**The end**_

A/n: Thanks for reading~ Review please?


End file.
